<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Angel of Dan's Apartment by Kymera219</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175133">The Angel of Dan's Apartment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219'>Kymera219</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Douchifer Chronicles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Male Character, Chloe Decker Finds Out, Dan Espinoza Finds Out, Episode: s03e20 The Angel of San Bernardino, F/F, F/M, Hurt Lucifer, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, M/M, dan has a crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: of The Angel of San Bernardino. Dan talks to Lucifer in the interrogation room instead of Chloe, then takes him home with him to get some sleep. The truth about Lucifer's nature is revealed, along with feelings Dan's kept hidden</p><p>Prompt : “I love you.” from the Douchifer Pride March 2020 collection</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Marcus Pierce, Chloe Decker/Mazikeen, Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Douchifer Chronicles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Douchifer Pride March 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Angel of Dan's Apartment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/gifts">FluffyGlitterPantsDragon</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/gifts">GlitterSkullFairy</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/gifts">R_Rolling</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMorningstar/gifts">CMorningstar</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/gifts">duneline</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariamu/gifts">Mariamu</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCapasso/gifts">JCapasso</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts">katya1828</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For my favorite Douchifer loving friends FluffyGlitterPantsDragon and R_Rolling</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I CAN'T SLEEP!" Lucifer shouted as he slammed his hands on the desk. A pin drop could have been heard during the deadly silence that followed.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Detective, I can't sleep" he said in a defeated voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">From across the room, Dan could see Chloe was about to explode with anger. He quickly walked over and guided Lucifer to an empty interrogation room, shutting the door behind them.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Dan turned around to look at the distraught devil. "Okay, Luce, what's going on man?" He didn't stop to think about why he'd just used that nickname for the other man. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"You wouldn't understand, it's my wings, they're back!". Lucifer was frantic,"My father's manipulating me again, making me do things that I wouldn't normally do!".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Okay, I am not even going to try and unpack all of that," Dan said as he held up his hands in a placating gesture, "but maybe I can help".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I don't see how, Daniel"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"It's simple," Dan told him,"You're going to come home with me, right now, and get some sleep. I'll keep watch over you and stop whatever craziness you think is happening".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer studied him for a moment. "Why would you want to help me?".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Because I...", what was Dan supposed to say? </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Because I can't stand to see you upset? Because I can't handle seeing how much it breaks you when Chloe shoves Pierce in your face? Because it tears me apart being so close and not able to touch you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">No, Lucifer definitely would not appreciate hearing any of that right now.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Because...I'm your friend," Dan finally said,"and friends help each other out".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Very well," Lucifer sighed, "It's not as though anything else has helped lately".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <span class="Apple-converted-space">                ***************</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Dan turned the key and opened the door to his apartment, allowing Lucifer to step inside first. It was about a third of the size of the penthouse, but cozy nevertheless. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Dan directed the exhausted devil to his own bedroom, not trusting that the twin bed in Trixie's room would fit Lucifer's large frame.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He dug through his wardrobe and got out a pair of black shorts to give him. "Here you go, Luce, I think these will fit," Dan told him.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He went to walk back out of the room when Lucifer put a hand on his shoulder. "Daniel....thank you"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Dan turned around and smiled at him, "It's no trouble, Luce, you just get some rest. I'll watch over you".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">With that, Dan walked out of the bedroom and shut the door. Once he was alone, Lucifer stripped down to his underwear, slipped on the borrowed shorts, and crashed the minute his head hit the pillow.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <span class="Apple-converted-space">                  ***************</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Dan was sitting in his living room, watching TV, and trying not to think about the other man sleeping a few feet away. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He could admit, if only to himself, that he'd been attracted to Lucifer since the moment they met. For every time that Dan wanted to throttle the man, there were even more times he wanted to kiss him senseless.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">One of the reasons his marriage went downhill long before Palmetto, was because he kept denying a part of himself and what he wanted. He was attracted to Chloe, especially her dominate alpha male personality, but he just couldn't feel that all consuming passion for his wife like he should have. So he buried himself in work, in turn burying everything else in his life.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Then there was Charlotte, that was a weird time. The sex was great and she did rouse him in new ways(at least until her personality changed after that beach incident).</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">But Lucifer, oh God, Lucifer made his blood sing. Just gazing at the consultant spread a fire through his veins that dwarfed all of his previous relationships. Too bad Lucifer only seemed to have eyes for Chloe. Seriously, what did she have that he didn't?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Aaand I'm officially jealous of my ex-wife," Dan groaned as he tossed his head back in frustration, "this is my life now".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He was interrupted fromhis spiraling by soft whimpers coming from the bedroom. Dan got up and went over to bedroom door, opening it slowly. Lucifer was laying on the bed, shaking and murmuring in a foreign language.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He went over and sat by Lucifer, rubbing his back.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Sshhh, it's okay Luce," Dan whispered," I've got you".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He noticed that Lucifer's back no longer held those jagged scars he'd seen at the bath house.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">'Must have one hell of a plastic surgeon,' </span>
  <span class="s1">Dan thought. He noticed that there was something odd in the movement of Lucifer's shoulder blades. Curious, he pressed down and....</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">POOMF! An explosion of white shot out and knocked Dan into the bedroom wall. He shook his head to clear the daze, and his jaw dropped at the sight of two brilliant white wings coming out of Lucifer's back.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"HOLY SHIT!"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer startled awake at Dan's yell. He looked around confused, then noticed his wings were out and Dan was staring at them.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Oh...bugger".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <span class="Apple-converted-space">                ****************</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The two men sat on the bed staring at each other, an awkward silence permeating the room. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Dan decided to break the tension first. "So....not a method actor?".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Fraid not, Daniel," Lucifer replied.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Why are you on Earth?" Dan asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I'm retired"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"and you picked LA?" </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer shrugged his shoulders, " I enjoyed the pun".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Dan thought about it for a second, then started laughing hysterically.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Oh dear," Lucifer fretted, "please tell me I haven't broken you".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"No, no," Dan gasped as he wiped tears from his eyes, " I just didn't expect the devil to be a walking dad joke".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer gave him a small grin before his brow furrowed. "Why aren't you more terrified of me?".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I come from Spanish Catholics," Dan said frankly," My abuela's shoe is more terrifying than you".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Remind me not to cross your abuela...or her shoe"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Dan snickered at that, then took Lucifer's hands into his own. "Seriously though, there is no part of you that's frightening to me, Devil or otherwise".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Careful Daniel....I might start to think you like me".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Well about that," Dan started nervously," remember that time I confronted you at Lux, and you asked me if it was you're thanks I wanted or a kiss?" </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer nodded," you told me you didn't want my thanks".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Mhm-hmm, but I did want this," Dan said as he leaned over and pressed his lips to the devil's.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer's eyes widened, then fluttered closed as he placed his hands on either side of Daniel's face. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The kiss deepened, and Lucifer furled his wings as he laid down on the bed, pulling the male detective on top of him. They started grinding against each other, hands exploring lean, taught muscles.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The sound of Lucifer yawning broke Dan out of his lust-induced haze. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Still exhausted, huh?" Dan said as he caressed Lucifer's cheek with his thumb.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer nodded, " suppose it does take a toll on one's self when they're trying not to be a sleep-flying angel vigilante".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Why don't we work on that tomorrow, after you've had some rest". Dan told him.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Very well," Lucifer drawled, " will.....will you stay with me?".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Sure thing". Dan got up long enough to strip out of his clothes, then laid back down, holding Lucifer close as he pulled the comforter over them.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Goodnight,Luce," Dan murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Goodnight Daniel, and thank you....for everything".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">******************</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The next morning, Dan was awoken by the sunlight streaming through his windows. He was temporarily confused as to why there was a weight against his shoulder, then he recalled the events of last night and smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer was still asleep, snoring softly into his shoulder. Luckily, he'd had no more nightmares after the first one. Dan leaned over and kissed Lucifer's forehead, before gently disentangling himself and getting out of the bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">After calling them both out of work for the day( that was bound to raise a few questions), Dan set about making some breakfast.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He'd just put the finishing touches on a plate of rum waffles, when a bleary-eyed devil stumbled into the kitchen. Dan proceeded to set a cup of coffee and a small bottle of whiskey in front of him.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer poured the alcohol into his cup and took a deep swig. "Ah, that's better. You know me so well, Daniel".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Dan chuckled and slid one of the waffle plates towards him. "Do you feel any better now that you've slept?".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Hmm, yes," Lucifer replied before taking a bite of his food," Oh father, these are amazing! Where have you been hiding these culinary talents, Daniel?".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Pfft, there's a lot of things you don't know about me".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Yes," Lucifer said with a hint of wonder, "I'm starting to see that now".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Dan turned around so the devil couldn't see just how much he was blushing. "So, I requested our tech department send me the video footage of that last 'angel of San Bernardino' sighting. I figured we could go over it and try to find out who's messing with your head".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Well, it's a relief to know it wasn't me," Lucifer huffed," can you imagine me going around saving people?".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Dan decided to keep his mouth shut about the fact that, yes, he could see that.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"So then, are we off to the precinct?" Lucifer asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"No," Dan told him, " I figured we could both use a break after yesterday. I'll be able to review that footage from my laptop. Plus, I was kind of hoping I could ask you a few questions about...you know".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Oh yes, of course," Lucifer said as he put his plate in the sink and walked over to sit on Dan's couch," fire away".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Dan walked into the bedroom first and grabbed a comforter, then came back and sat on the couch next to Lucifer, wrapping the blanket around them both. His heart did about ten-thousand leaps when the devil automatically snuggled up against him.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">They sat together for a few minutes in comfortable silence before Dan spoke. "So, Amenadiel?".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Angel, my brother, bit of a pious knobhead".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Maze?".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Demon," Lucifer stated as if that explained everything. In a way it kind of did.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"And Charlotte?"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"She's a bit more complicated," Lucifer stated,"You see, when that junior associate decided to turn Charlotte into a pincushion, she died and her soul went to hell. This allowed my recently escaped mum, the Goddess of all Creation, to inhabit her body. Mum recently vacated it to travel into her own universe, allowing Charlotte to come back to life".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Dan stared at him with wide-eyes. "That is both the freakiest and most sensible explanation I've ever heard".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I get the freaky, but what part of that was sensible?".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"the part that explains why I'm no longer attracted to Charlotte," Dan told him," apparently I only liked her when you're mom was in there....because she reminded me of you".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"You know," Lucifer said as he nestled further into the other man, "I don't know whether to be flattered or horrified by that statement".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Dan chuckled as he kissed the top of Lucifer's head," maybe it's a little of both".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">A ding went off on Dan's phone and he </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">reached over to check it.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Looks the footage is in," Dan said as he booted up his laptop, "let's see what we've got".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">They started watching the video of the so called angel rescuing a family when Lucifer noticed something. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Hold on," Lucifer said, "Can you zoom in on that part?".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, just a sec," Dan said as he hit the right keys, "Wait.....is that?"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Yes," Lucifer growled, "I'd recognize that leather-clad backside anywhere!"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer stood up and went to fetch his clothes from the bedroom. "Come Daniel, it appears we have a traiterous demon to confront".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <span class="Apple-converted-space">                 **************</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Maze was in the process of removing the angel statue she'd placed in Lucifer's closet, when the elevator pinged.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Well, well, well....if it isn't liar,liar, demon pants on fire!" Lucifer sneered.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Lucifer...I...."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Don't try to lie to me, Mazikeen!" He roared,"we know it was you pretending to be the angel and framing me for it. The question is why?"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"To get you out of the way!" Maze yelled,"Pierce wanted Chloe to stop trusting you, and I wanted both of you to leave my family alone. I figure I'd drive you nuts, kill Pierce once his mark left, then frame you so you'd have to go back to Hell. Then I could get rid of both of you".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Dan was thoroughly confused as to what the Lieutenant had to do with any of this, but then something Maze said stuck with him. "What did you mean by you wanted them to leave your family alone?".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Maze turned bright red and refused to look anywhere but the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Hold on..." Lucifer said as he was struck with an alarming epiphany, "this had nothing to do with helping Cain....it's about the detective.....you want her, don't you?".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Of course I do!" The demon yelled," she and Trixie and I are a family. But she's never going to realize that with you two idiots screwing with her head all the time. Neither of you deserve Chloe after the way you've hurt her!".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Wait..did Pierce do something?" Dan asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"You two don't know?" Both men shook their head, "He stopped by our place last night, told Chloe she wasn't worth it, then ran out".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"That bastard!" Lucifer shouted, "I'll rip his immortal arse apart!".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Pierce is immortal?!" Dan yelped.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, did I forget to tell you that part, Darling? Pierce is actually Cain, world's first murderer".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Dan sat down slowly on Lucifer's sofa. "I think I need a minute ".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer sat down next to him, putting his arm around the frazzled man.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Did you two finally bone?" Maze asked amused.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"What are you...."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Please," the demon rolled her eyes, "It's been obvious that Dan likes you ever since the time I left him naked in his wife's bed and he was more upset that I didn’t put him in yours. Surprised you never noticed, Lucifer".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"It appears there's a lot of things I haven't noticed, Mazikeen," Lucifer said as smiled at Dan, who blushed furiously.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"So," Dan said as he cleared his throat, "how are we supposed to stop this guy if he's immortal?"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Well, aside from being unable to die, there is that whole Sinnerman thing...".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"There's WHAT?!" Maze and Dan shouted at the same time.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Oh yes," Lucifer said nonchalantly,"he told me about it himself. He knew there was no way I could really prove it at the time".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Well we definitely need to prove it now," Dan said,"I don't want that guy getting near my kid again".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Count me in," Maze said.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"No more trying to betray and eliminate me Mazey?"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Nah, I'm over it," she said," besides, it looks like you've got eyes for a different kind of detective".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Right then," Lucifer cleared his throat,"we need some kind of plan".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Dan pinched his brows as he tried to formulate an idea. "We need evidence right? Considering he's a Lieutenant, searching for it within the LAPD is out. Maybe we can ask Charlotte to do some digging?".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"That's an excellent idea, Daniel!" Lucifer said proudly.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"In the meantime," Dan continued,"I think you two need to show Chloe what you really are...it's the only way she's ever going to believe anything about Pierce".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer looked at Dan uncertainly. " Daniel, not everyone takes the news as well as you did. When I showed Linda she refused to speak to me for days. What if Chloe reacts even worse?".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I don't think she will," Dan said confidently," I know Chloe and she can handle more than you think".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Besides," he continued as he placed a hand on Lucifer's cheek, "I'll be right there with you".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer placed his hand over Dan's and smiled softly. "Very well, if you think it's best".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He turned to look at Maze. "What say you, Mazikeen? Are you prepared for the possibility that the woman you love might run from you?".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Might as well be," Maze sighed," Let's get this over with".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <span class="Apple-converted-space">                  ***************</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Chloe was thoroughly confused. First, Lucifer goes completely off the rails from not sleeping. Then, he and Dan dissapear for the rest of the night and don't come in the next day. To top it off, her boyfriend unceremoniously dumps her, saying she's "not worth it". Now Dan's texting her to meet at the apartment, saying he and Lucifer needed to explain something important to her.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"><em>Did I piss someone of in a past life</em>, </span>
  <span class="s1">she thought, </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>I must have right? Why else does this stuff keep happening to me</em>?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Chloe opened the door to her apartment, only to find Dan, Lucifer, and Maze already sitting in the living room.She noticed Lucifer looked much more put together than he did the night before, sitting next to her ex-husband in a way that was unusually close. Maze was leaning against the wall giving her an indiscernable look.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Detective," Lucifer started, "I trust the offspring isn't present?".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"She's at a friends house for the night," Chloe said cautiously," what's going on?". </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Recent events have come up that require I be a little more forthcoming about a few things. Now, even though I've never lied to you, this still might be a bit of a shock, but please keep in mind that I'd never hurt anyone". With that, Lucifer unfurled his large, white wings.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Chloe sat down slowly, never taking her eyes off of the feathery appendages. "So you're.....really the devil?".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I am indeed, Detective".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Oh God," she said, then she got hit with another realization, "OH GOD!".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I know it's a lot, Chlo, but they're still the same people," Dan reassured her.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Chloe nodded slowly, then turned to look at Maze. "Do you have wings too?".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"No," Maze laughed, "mines a little bit different". Then half her face melted away.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Chloe stood and walked over to Maze. She gingerly put her fingertips on the withered side of Maze's jaw line..</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Does it hurt?" Chloe asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"No," Maze said quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I'm glad," Chloe told her, then she turned to look at Lucifer, " what happened that made you decide to show me now?".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Well, Detective, it's about that Lieutenant of yours...."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <span class="Apple-converted-space">                  *************</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Marcus Pierce was scared. At first, he was thrilled to see that mark had dissapeared. But then he started to get worried.Lucifer was bound to find out what he'd done to Decker, and when he did he'd come after him.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It was quite possible he'd just traded hell on earth for literal hell.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He needed to get out of dodge. He started to pack up his various documents and ID's when the front door slammed open.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Going somewhere, Cain?" Lucifer purred as he entered the room.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Lucifer, what are you doing here?" Pierce asked nervously. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The devil went from playful to furious in a matter of seconds. "You hurt the Detective!".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I got what I needed," Pierce said," my mark is gone. There was no sense dragging it out".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Hmm....then I suppose you'll no longer be heading up that criminal empire of yours?".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I don't need to be immortal to still be the Sinnerman," Pierce scoffed," my men will still do as I tell them".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I see," Lucifer drawled, "well I suppose that almost wraps it all up....doesn't it Detective?".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Wait what...."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Chloe and Dan emerged into the room, guns drawn.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"It's over, Marcus," Chloe informed him," between the confession we just got and the evidence Charlotte Richards amassed, you're going away for a long time ".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"No...."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Oh yes," Lucifer stalked towards Pierce,"you're going to spend the remaining part of your mortal life in a cage....then once you die....you're mine ". </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer's eyes flashed red, causing Pierce to back up in fear. In trying to escape the devil, he hadn't noticed how close he was to the railing on the balcony. He made the wrong move and went over, falling several stories to his death on the ground below.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The trio rushed to look over the railing, and saw the corpse of their former Lieutenant.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"We'll that was anti-climatic," Lucifer complained,"anyone up for splattergories?".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Chloe rolled her eyes while Dan facepalmed.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <span class="Apple-converted-space">                 **************</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">After awhile, things got back to some semblance of normal.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Chloe, after dealing with one blow too many, took a leave of absence for a couple months. She, Trixie, and Maze decided to backpack through Europe. Dan had laughed when Trixie sent him a picture of her giving a thumbs up by the eiffel tower while Maze and Chloe kissed in the background.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer, for the most part, started living with Dan.Despite his lover's "horrendous alcohol selection", he felt more at home in the small apartment than he ever had in the penthouse.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">On one particular night, they were laying in bed,discussing the more Celestial aspects surrounding Dan's life.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"So you're dad told Amenadiel to bless Chloe's parents?" Dan asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Mmm-hmmm..." Lucifer replied, "I thought at first it was to manipulate my feelings, but I don't believe that now".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Why is that?" Dan asked </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer put his hand on Dan's cheek. "Because I fell in love with you, all on my own.....no dad made miracle can change that".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Dan felt his entire being light up. "I love you too, Luce, now come here". He pulled Lucifer into a passionate kiss.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The rest of the night was filled with the sounds of Daniel making love to the angel in his apartment.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>